drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Apprentice Duels
Duel One: Snow vs Bruno Bruno is in the duel for failing to turn in the project; Snow was voted in 4-1. The duel is to create a slogan for the TDIFF wiki in under 15 words. I will grade it on originality/creativity/morals, and this means it cannot be the same as any of the other team slogans. Snow's Submission Bruno's Submission TDIFF Wiki: Where The Drama ACTUALLY Lives. '''Snow failed to submit her slogan, she is eliminated.''' Duel Two: Ben vs Nate The duel challenge is to write a short(er) story than the previous challenge. For this, it does not matter what you do. It will be graded on quality, grammar/mechanics, and will also be graded on comedic/dramatic/whatever (tell me what to grade the story on here. It must be either Dramatic/Comedic/Horror/Interesting). Ben's Submission Nate's Submission Mike's Story. (Genre: Interesting) Normal. You were once a kid, playing happily and having fun. Carefree and naive of the world's terrors. No worries, no care, just freedom. Normal. Then you change. Suddenly you're having blackouts. Hours slipped from your memory. Couldn't recall a thing no matter how hard you try. Your friends start to look at you like you're some bizarre caged animal at a zoo. Random strangers start walking up to you, talking about stuff you don't recall ever happening. And suddenly....you're all alone, not understanding what's going on with you. Normal. The blackouts come more often, and people started calling you strange names such as Chester, Vito, Manitoba Smith, or, oddly, Svetlana. They seem almost....afraid of you. But then you realize, you're more afraid of yourself. Normal. One day you're in the school's nurse's office. She is looking at you with a concern face. Your shirt is off. All you remember was that you were in the locker room changing. You ask the nurse what was going on, how did you get here, what was happening to you. The nurse just stares and says she was calling the hospital. Normal. The white walls seem to close around you as the hospital's nurses poked and prodded you with various needles. The head doctor is standing above you, his flashlight burning your eyes. You notice his last name is Jones on his nametag. Pretty common name you thought absently. So far, they tell you nothing. Hours later, the nurses finally stopped bothering you. The room is silent except for your breathing. The door suddenly flys open. It's the doctor. He tells you that they were taking you to the psychological unit. Normal. You had another blackout and you see a strange man's face. You're used to suddenly waking up to various strangers now. You rub your eyes to focus. You're in a nice-looking room. You're in a plush chair across from the stranger. He leans forward, as if he's waiting for you to say something. "Chester" he calls you. You stare blankly. He repeats the strange name again. You tell him your name is Mike. The stranger blinks and writes something on the clipboard he's carrying. You noticed some framed papers on the wall. Lots of official-looking certificates. Reading them, you infer that the stranger is a therapist. What you were doing in a therapist's office? Normal. The man asks you various questions and you feel uncomfortable. He asks you questions ranging from as simple as "How's school?" to complex as your family's medical history. The therapist adjusts his glasses and asks you. "Were you abused as a child?" You sigh and tell him that you father used to drink alot and beat you and lock you in the closet. Sometimes for hours. The doctor writes more stuff on his clipboard. After what it feels like an hour of talking, he finally tells you'll be staying in the hospital until they were done analyzing you. You spend the night listening to the beeping of a monitor. Normal. Multiple Personality Disorder they tell you. They tell you that your brain switches from the real you to someone else. The doctors kept on talking to you as if you were a small child. You tuned them out until another blackout hits. Normal. They finally let you home. Your Mom drives you home in silence. You wonder if she still loves you even though you're broken. The doctors told you that you have to go to a therapist now and you'll be homeschool until your disorder is controllable. You ponder about the other people residing in your head. You stare at the sky as if the clouds can somehow give you the answers you're craving for. Normal You arrive home. You just run to your room, fighting back tears. You just wait for another blackout so you don't have to deal with the pain of unknowing. Normal. You want to be normal again....Whoever you are. ~Nate Dakota vs Webly The challenge now is to make a logo that shows who you are as a person. It is due by 9 AM on Wednesday April 2nd Dakota's Submission Webly's Submission=